Stories
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: "Hello Queen Susan." They all said. "Are you here to tell us a story?" asked 4 year old Molly, climbing into Susan's lap. "Yes I am; what do you want to here today?" She asked as they all bounded onto the bed she was sat on. "Tell us how you and King Caspian fell in luuuurve."


**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia**

**Not some of my best work**

It was a snowy day on the streets of Narnia as Queen Susan wandered down them.

Her long dress was covered by a winter cloak, her hands encased by gloves and a scarf around her neck. Her long hair now fell naturally to her waist and the falling snow started to stick to the long tresses.

She had just finished her Christmas shopping for her family, her two brothers, her beautiful little sister and her charming husband, and was now on her way to the city's orphanage for girls.

As she reached the orphanage she was greeted by the manager. A dryad, by the name of Mrs Jones, who had devoted her life to looking after abandoned children.

"Ah, Queen Susan, hello, how are you today?"

"I'm quite alright, Mrs Jones. How are you and the children?"

"I'm alright your majesty. But be careful up there, a few of the children have developed awful colds. In fact, if you wouldn't mind, would you take these medicines up, my queen?"

"I would delighted."

"Thank you your majesty. They all need the green one but Harriet, Alyssa and Georgia also need the red one."

The queen smiled at the dryad, took the medicines and headed upstairs.

Reaching the dormitory, she knocked loudly on the door.

It opened and the face of 12 girls came into view.

"Hi girls." She smiled as she walked in.

Placing the medicines on the table, she turned to face the girls.

"Hello Queen Susan." They all said.

"Are you here to tell us a story?" asked 4 year old Molly, climbing into Susan's lap.

"Yes I am; what do you want to here today?" She asked as they all bounded onto the bed she was sat on.

"Tell us how you and King Caspian fell in luuuurve." Said 12 year old Alyssa, looking out the window and over at the boys orphanage next door longingly. Alyssa was a centaur foul and Susan happened to know that there was a male centaur foul the same age as her at the boy's orphanage.

"Ok," Susan smiled at Alyssa and began her story. "There was once a 16 year old girl name Susan and she didn't live in this world. She lived on a world called Earth, in a country named England and in a town named Finchley. In their world, a year previous, Susan's little sister Lucy found a wardrobe that lead to Narnia. Where, in those days, it was always winter, never Christmas. Along with her sister and two brothers and with the help of Aslan, Susan defeated the horrible witch that claimed she was queen of Narnia. She and her siblings ruled for many years until one day, they stumbled upon the portal that led them back to their world. So a year passed and the four siblings were on the way home from their separate boarding schools. They were sat on a bench when they all felt a tingly feeling. Holding hands, the train station seemed to dissaper.

They found themselves outside their old castle, Cair Paravel, but it was in ruins. Remembering their old treasure chamber, the four siblings headed towards it, marvelling in the fact that it was still standing. Taking their treasured gifts from Father Christmas, Susan realised one of her gifts was missing, her horn. Deciding they needed to find out what had happened, they went to find some Narnians, when they found some telmarines drowning a dwarf.

After rescuing the dwarf the four monarchs proved who they were and set off to find the other Narnians. The dwarf told them it had been 1300 years since they had left and that Telmarines had invaded Narnia.

One night, they stopped to make camp and the next morning, Lucy ran off into the woods. The eldest of the four, Peter found her just before a minotaur killed her.

Suddenly, a man appeared and started fighting with Peter. Their fight was interrupted however by Susan and her brother, Edmund, searching for their siblings. They discovered…"

But Susan was cut off by another voice taking over.

"They discovered it was Prince Caspian the tenth, the most handsome and dashing man in the kingdom." Harriet announced, making Susan chuckle.

"Ah, I don't know about that sweetheart." This voice was soft and masculine, the accent sounding strangely like the Spanish. It was Susan's favourite sound in the world.

"I don't know my darling; I might have to agree with her." Susan chuckled.

Caspian let out a laugh and lent over Molly to kiss his wife. "I'm glad I have your attention my love." All 12 girls sighed in unison.

"Will you tell the rest of the story, your majesty?" Alyssa asked, sneezing at the end while the other girls expressed their gratitude for the suggestion.

"I'll tell you what. If you all take your medicines now, King Caspian will tell you the rest of the story." Susan suggested.

All 12 girls groaned but drank up, wanting to hear the story.

"OK, so the four kings and queens discovered the man was Prince Caspian the tenth, a stray telmarine who had switched sides. Now, Prince Caspian was a little confused, the stories he had heard of the Kings and Queens of Old, he had pictured them as grown adults, fighters. Yet before him was one of the cutest 11 year old's, a sarcastic boy no older than 14, an arrogant 18 year old boy and then there was Queen Susan. In the books Caspian had read, she was the most beautiful woman with hair down to her feet and many suitors swarming around her, all of which she ignored to spend time on the archery field. But stood in front of him was a 16 year old girl, who was in fact the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn't quite know what to think of her.

As the weeks went by, Caspian discovered more. He learnt that she lived up to her title of Gentle Queen, she used her brain more often than her siblings and she was as skilled with a bow and arrow as the books said.

After they had fought the Telmarines and won, the Kings and Queens were to return to their world after Prince Caspian's coronation.

It was the day they were due to leave and Caspian was giving a speech to his people; he was offering to let Telmarines who didn't want to live in the same world as the Narnians through a portal into the Kings and Queens' world. To show the Telmarines who were scared it was a death trap, the Kings and Queens said that they would go.

As they said their goodbyes to their friends, Queen Susan kissed King Caspian and Aslan, seeing the love between them decided that Susan and Peter could stay in Narnia forever. Their two younger siblings were to return to their world to learn more before they could live in Narnia forever. The siblings were sad to be separated but knew they would see each other soon." Caspian finished his story and smiled at the girls who all had dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Your majesty you missed the fact that 5 days later you and Queen Susan were married." Georgia said.

"Well, how could I forget that? It was the best day of my life." Caspian grinned and kissed his wife.


End file.
